


What Dreams May Come

by Zarra_Rous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, Space Pirates, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarra_Rous/pseuds/Zarra_Rous
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan have woken up in Hondo Ohnaka's cells to a bit of a surprise.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 140
Collections: 2020 Star Wars Summer Fic Exchange





	What Dreams May Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissChrisDaae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChrisDaae/gifts).



What Dreams May Come

“To die, to sleep—To sleep– perchance to dream: ay, there’s the rub, For in that sleep of death what dreams may come When we have shuffled off this mortal coil, Must give us pause.” Hamlet - Shakespeare

A Time Travel Pirate AU

For MissChrisDaae

The harsh light that filtered into his mind, drove spikes of pain into his temple, drawing Anakin out of the comforting semiconscious state that he had been immersed in. He could feel his former Master’s concern through their bond well enough to know that the other man was healthy, if a bit grumpy. “What happened?” His voice was raspy and it felt like there was gravel lodged in his throat.

His former master’s voice sounded little better when he answered. “Well if you would open your eyes, you would see that we are in cells somewhere in Hondo Ohnaka’s complex.”

Oh, Force. Obi-Wan being snarkier than usual was not a good sign. Cracking his eyes open, he let out a groan at the stab of pain that greeted him. “They got our drinks didn’t they?” He looked around to find that he was in a rough hewn stone cell with a shimmering barrier enclosing the entrance.

A glaring Obi-Wan was sitting on the ground in his own cell directly across a wide hallway from his own. “Unless you can think of some other way for them to have gotten the drop on us, then yes. It was the drinks.”

“Or, it could have been a gas, specifically designed to take down humans.”

The familiar lilting tones, drew Anakin’s attention to where a gray bearded man was leaning casually against a blank portion of wall. His features were familiar, but far older than any clone that he had ever met, though his clothes were far from standard for one. The older man was dressed much like the rest of Hondo Ohnaka’s crew in a red bandana and dark gray trousers. Though unlike the rest of the pirates, he was also wearing what was obviously Mandalorian armour minus the helmet, which he carried under his arm. Though he noticed that it was painted in an oddly familiar orange and white pattern.

“Who the nine Corellian hells are you?”

“Really Anakin.” Obi-Wan sighed in exasperation as he pinched his nose.

The knight knew that his former master wasn’t feeling any better than he was, but at least Obi-Wan appeared to be hiding it marginally better. The Mando was obviously related to Jango Fett, if his close resemblance to the clones was any indication.

“Forgive my former Padawan, kaysh mirsh solus.”

The Mando snorted as he pushed away from the wall so that he could stand in the middle of the corridor. “I can see that. Me’vaar ti gar?”

“Jate, for now.” He glanced quickly at Anakin before he finished his answer, “Ni kyr’tayl gai. Tion gar gai?”

“Jaster Fett, aliit Mereel.”

Fett? Anakin watched Obi-Wan pull back into himself, as he nodded absently while wrapping his robe around himself. Another Fett. He had thought that there was only Jango Fett’s son and the clones. And Boba Fett was who knows where, probably getting in trouble in a way only twelve year old’s can, while plotting Master Windu’s death.

“Gar buir? Jango?”

“Elek. Ner di’kut buir.” The older man smiled wryly. “My partner’s gone out to see if she can find his adiik. If she finds him, we’ll take him in.”

There was something nagging at Anakin, a scratching in his mind. Something about the older man was far more familiar than he anticipated and since he didn’t speak Mandalorian, he had no idea what he had told Obi-Wan about Jango Fett.

“Aliit ori’shya tal’din, ner vod.”

“Just so.” The gray bearded Fett turned his gold eyes to Anakin briefly. “Tion kar’tayl mhi, alor?”

Obi-Wan’s eyes lit up as a smile lit his features, making all of the stress that Anakin had been worrying about lately seem to fade away. His former master laughed as he ducked his head. He didn’t realize how long it had been since he had seen that smile until just now. The war had stolen it, he realized. And maybe he had had a hand in it too.

“Mando’ad draar digu, ner vod. I would know you anywhere.” His gray eyes turned to his former Padawan. “Just as I would know Anakin anywhere.” He looked away down the hall with an arched eyebrow. “It would seem that your nephew and your partner have arrived Jaster.”

Anakin turned to look down the hall where two figures stepped around the corner. One was a short dark haired boy and the other was a tall Togruta wrapped in a gray cloak. She had her hand on the boys shoulder to guide him, though it also looked like it was there to keep him from running.

“Tion am ruyot?”

Anakin could see Fett jerk his head to look back at Obi-Wan in surprise. The other man merely smiled serenely with his head tilted to the side in inquiry.

“Elek.”

“Tion’ade hakaat’kama?”

“Naasade.”

Obi-Wan turned his smile to the two beings who had just stopped near Fett. “Wrong. You have me, ner vode, ad’ika.” Placing his hand on his chest, the master Jedi bowed his head. “You are my family and whatever brought you here I will help you. Haat, ijaa, haa'it.”

The Togruta raised a hand and lifted her hood. Her orange and white patterned skin was paler than he thought it should be, but still she smiled softly at him, before turning her attention to Obi-Wan. “It’s good to see you Master Kenobi.”

“It is good to see you well my dear, though a bit older than I’m used to.” He looked to Fett and then back at the woman. “I’m glad to see that you two are taking good care of each other.”

Fett laughed heartily, again making Anakin feel that he was missing something crucial about the interactions that Obi-Wan and the other man were having. Fett’s laugh was deep and rich and far more familiar than he had been expecting. “As if we’d have it any other way alor.”

“Jate.” Obi-Wan turned his head back to the Togruta. “You know my dear, I do believe that Anakin is rather confused by this whole thing.”

“Good.” She looked over to him and met his eyes, her own blue ones dancing with amusement. “My old Master deserves to be confused every now and then.”

Her words seemed to flip a switch in his mind, as he realized just who it was who was standing before him. “Snips?” Looking between his smirking former master and the grownup version of his own Padawan, he could feel his eye twitch. “What’s going on?”

Ahsoka snorted before she started to laugh, nearly doubling over. He could clearly feel her amusement seeping through her shields. Just as he opened his mouth to voice his annoyance, Hondo Ohnaka swept into the hallway and draped an arm over the elder Fett’s shoulders while dragging the scowling preteen Fett against his side, so that he had a Fett under either arm.

“My friends! I see that we have all met now.” The Weequay pirate seemed to be in too good a mood for Anakin’s tastes, but then he always seemed to be since they had met. “Good. You will be happy to know that your ride is here. I shall miss Grumpy and Tails, they have been handy to have around, but they want to go. So, the Senator is here for you.” He released the Fett’s only to spin around and open Obi-Wan’s cell with a flourish. “Obi-Wan, my friend, you must come visit more often. Mama has said that she misses you and wants to see more of her little Muja fruit.”

His former master’s smile was strained, but he nodded with a bow once he regained his feet. “I shall look forward to seeing her. Please do give her my best.”

“Of course my friend.” Hondo waved as he started to saunter back down the hall. “Feel free to let Skywalker out.”

“What just happened?”

With a laugh Obi-Wan opened his cell and beckoned him to follow. “Hondo Ohnaka. As for these three…” he clapped a hand onto Anakin’s shoulder. “That is their story to tell.”

Ahsoka grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet. “Time travel Skyguy.” Shoving him down the hallway, she laughed. “Bob’ika is just along for the ride. We didn’t want him to end up alone again, so he belongs to me and Rex now.”

“Rex!”

A jovial laugh echoed through the corridor. “Yes sir.” A hand clapped his arm from behind as they made their way to where Ohnaka was waiting. “Though for now, it’s best to call me Jaster, General.”

Looking over his shoulder at Rex, he tried to smile as he saw the clone walking behind him with the still scowling preteen Boba Fett. “Someone had better explain this to me at some point.”

“Don’t worry Skyguy. We will later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> kaysh mirsh solus – his brain cell is lonely  
> Me’vaar ti gar? – How are you?  
> Jate – Good  
> Ni kyr’tayl gai. Tion gar gai? – I know you. What is your name?  
> Aliit – clan/family  
> Gar buir? Jango?/Elek. Ner di’kut buir. – Your parent? Jango?/Yes. My idiot parent.  
> Adiik – child between the ages of 3 and 13  
> Aliit ori’shya tal’din, ner vod. – Family is more than blood, my brother.  
> Tion kar’tayl mhi, alor? – You know us, boss?  
> Mando’ad draar digu, ner vod. – A Mandalorian never forgets, my brother.  
> Tion am ruyot? – Changing the past?  
> “Elek.” - Yes  
> “Tion’ade hakaat’kama?” – Who do you have watching your back  
> “Naasade.” - Nobody  
> …ner vode, ad’ika. – my siblings, little one  
> Haat, ijaa, haa'it. – Truth, honor, vision. (seals a pact/vow)


End file.
